I know you, I love you
by Alfa Lazcares
Summary: Imaginen a un Santo de Géminis y pónganse en el lugar de la chica. Y sí, está en español, pero mi rara mente se decidió por un título en inglés jejeje. Soy mala para los summarys, ¿se nota? :P


A petición popular, me he decidido a subir éste fic por estos lares… A sabiendas de que ciertos "alguiens" puedan merodear por aquí… y en tal caso, haré como que no estoy enterada y esconderé mi santa cabecita debajo de una piedra, o dos. Quizá tres.

La idea era básicamente no decir a qué Santo de Géminis me estoy refiriendo. Sí, la mera verdad yo tengo uno en mente, pero no diré cuál de los dos :P Mwahahaha. Así que piensen en alguno de ellos, y pónganse en el lugar de la chica.

Ya está, enjoy, y récenle a Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Apolo, Ares y demás Dioses Olímpicos para que no me quiten la historia o la cuenta.

Alfa

**-*-**

**I Know You, I Love You**

Sonríes. Caminar a su lado no te parece que tenga nada de sorprendente, pero para el Santuario sí. Paseas en compañía del imponente y siempre orgulloso Santo de Géminis. Conoces su historia porque la escuchaste de sus propios labios. Te preguntas si seguir frecuentándolo es algo incoherente. Es un asesino, esa es la verdad. Toda su vida fue entrenado para eso. Tiene el poder para destruir estrellas, no tendrías ninguna oportunidad en contra de él. Uno de los Santos Dorados más poderosos. Pero tú sabes que él sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Tal vez eso sea lo que le resulta tan sorprendente a las personas que los miran pasar. Sus obvias expresiones de asombro los delatan. Pero ellos no lo conocen. No como tú. Le temen, quizá con razón pero tú no tienes motivo. Te ha confesado más cosas de las que jamás le ha contado a nadie. De reojo lo miras. Camina con la frente en alto, porte elegante. Destila confianza en sí mismo por cada uno de sus poros. Vuelves a sonreír. Logras que tu mano se cruce con la suya para luego entrelazar tus dedos con los de él. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Miras al frente. Ya puedes ver las escaleras que los conducirán al primer templo. Esa es la primera vez que estás ahí, así que no puedes evitar abrir la boca en asombro cuando ante ti se descubre el corazón del Santuario de Pallas Atenea. Él se detiene, te mira y sonríe.

— ¿Dices que tu templo es el tercero? —Preguntas sin mirarlo, pero sabes que asiente con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces hay que subir todas esas escaleras?

Él deja escapar una suave risa.

—Todas y cada una de ellas.

Exhalas un suspiro. No tienes idea de cómo lograrás subir todos los escalones sin sufrir un infarto en el intento. No estás hecha para esos trotes, no eres una amazona ni nada por el estilo. Ahora es cuando te arrepientes de haber dejado en el olvido aquella escaladora que permanece en tu casa, haciendo las veces de perchero. Resignada, vuelves a caminar hacia las escaleras. Él rodea tus hombros con su brazo.

—No te preocupes, si te cansas, te cargo.

Sonríes y le das una juguetona palmada en el estómago.

Comienzan el ascenso y para tu sorpresa, has logrado llegar al templo de Aries sin desfallecer. A su encuentro sale Mu, ataviado con su armadura dorada. Se presentan y Mu sonríe. Los deja pasar sin hacer preguntas. Al salir del primer templo son recibidos por más escaleras. Te armas de valor y comienzas a subirlas. Caminan en un agradable silencio. Al girar la cabeza a la derecha, tienes una excelente vista de los terrenos del Santuario, y un poco más allá, la ciudad. Te acercas a contemplar el panorama y él te sigue.

—Mira. — Comentas. —Desde aquí se puede ver, muy a lo lejos, mi edificio.

Él sonríe, rodea tu cintura con sus brazos y te dice al oído:

—Traeré los binoculares la próxima vez.

Te ríes, giras un poco tu cabeza para besarlo en la mejilla.

Continúan su camino y luego de lo que te parecen miles de escaleras, llegan al segundo templo, el de Tauro. Aldebarán te sonríe mientras son presentados. Hace algunas bromas con el Santo que camina a tu lado y luego los deja ir. Vuelves a exhalar un suspiro cuando compruebas que todavía falta un largo camino. ¿Es que no conocen los elevadores? De pronto sientes compasión por aquél que viva en el último templo. O por la misma Atenea.

— ¿Ya te cansaste? —Te pregunta cuando llegan a lo que tú esperas sea la mitad del camino.

—Sobreviviré. —Respondes y sigues caminando.

Maldita sea la hora en que decidiste dejar el gimnasio.

Y entonces, muchas y largas escaleras después, alcanzas a ver el templo de Géminis. Sonríes y con la última reserva de fuerzas que te quedan, corres los últimos escalones. Él te sigue, sonriendo.

— ¡Te gané! —Exclamas.

—Me ganaste. —Te responde antes de abrazarte. —Y no desfalleciste en el intento.

—Por suerte para ti. —Contestas mientras rodeas su cuello con tus brazos.

Por sobre su hombro alcanzas a echar una mirada al paisaje.

Comparten otro silencio. Se han dicho ya tantas cosas que parece que son capaces de comunicarse sin siquiera abrir la boca. Él toma tus manos para conducirte al templo. Agradeces la sombra y el aire fresco. Maravillada, contemplas todo a tu alrededor. Puedes imaginarlo caminando con el lugar portando su armadura. Te guía por varios corredores. Estás casi segura de que si te dejara sola, te perderías. No sabes cómo, pero de pronto te encuentras ante una enorme puerta de madera y, al abrirla, se descubre ante ti una sala moderna. Te parece extraño que una estructura tan antigua, albergue sillones modernos, una televisión de plasma y un equipo de sonido. Silbas demostrando así tu asombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas una choza? —Te pregunta con una sonrisa al ver tu expresión.

—La modernidad inmersa en un templo milenario. —Murmuras.

Te guía por el lugar y las distintas habitaciones.

—Ese es el cuarto de mi hermano. —Te dice al pasar frente a la puerta abierta. —Pero no está aquí ahora, lo más seguro es que no llegue hasta mañana.

Bien, eso era todo lo que querías saber, pero no te atrevías a preguntar. Regresan a la sala, se sientan. Te invita una copa que tú aceptas. De pronto te encuentras inmersa en otra larga plática con él.

Te parece increíble la rapidez con que se pasa el tiempo. Apenas se apagan las risas que los mantenían casi ahogados hasta hace un momento. Miras hacia la ventana. Ya es de noche. Al menos en algún punto de su conversación, hicieron un alto para comer. Aunque a ese paso, seguro te va a dar hambre de nuevo. Ves cómo él toma su copa para dar el último trago. Una vez que la ha vaciado, toma la botella de vino y sirve de nuevo. Te entrega tu copa, rozando sus dedos con los tuyos. Sonríe. Tomas la copa, la levantas y bebes. El alcohol ya empieza a llegar a tu cerebro. Tal vez deberías demorar un buen rato con la actual. El silencio reina en la habitación por un rato.

— ¿Tienes trabajo que hacer?

—No, lo último lo terminé antes de venir.

Él deja su copa sobre la mesa, luego voltea a mirarte. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda cuando sientes su mano en tu mejilla. Gira tu rostro y con lentitud se acerca. Cierras los ojos, esperando su cálido contacto. Sus labios se posan sobre los tuyos con suavidad. Le respondes el beso, quizás con más ansias de las que habías planeado demostrar. Él sonríe.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? —Murmura sobre tus labios.

Quedarte con él. ¡Por supuesto que quieres quedarte con él! Y no sólo esa noche, sino por siempre, pero qué pregunta. Lo miras a los ojos, luego a sus labios que esperan una respuesta. Lo besas. Él te abraza, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Te responde el beso, puedes sentir que con delicadeza, separa tus labios, usando su lengua. Le permites continuar, tu corazón se acelera como cada vez que lo hace. Sus brazos te atraen más hacia su cuerpo, tú rodeas su cuello con los tuyos. Una increíble calidez te invade al sentirlo tan cerca de ti, pero a la vez, y de alguna extraña manera, tan lejos. Quieres más de él, necesitas más. Y él lo sabe. Separa sus labios de los tuyos y te mira. Luego, se levanta del sillón, te tiende su mano. Tú la tomas. En silencio caminan por algunos corredores, hasta que llegan a otra puerta. Al abrirla, descubres una habitación: la de él.

Enciende una pequeña luz, que se encuentra junto a la cama que miras como en trance. Cuando logras desviar la mirada, notas que él te observa divertido. ¡Oh, grave error! Le das un inesperado empujón que lo deja casi acostado sobre la cama que tanto llamaba tu atención. Te mira mientras se incorpora sobre los codos, pero de pronto, tú ya encontraste lugar a horcajadas encima de él y comienzas a besarlo. Él se deja caer de lleno sobre la cama mientras te abraza. Sonríes cuando sientes que sus manos han empezado a colarse bajo tu ropa.

Dejas de besar su boca para encaminarte a su cuello. Él cierra los ojos y exhala un suspiro apenas audible. Tus labios dejan un húmedo recorrido sobre su piel, y en un punto en particular, es seguro que le quedará una amoratada marca. Tus manos buscan hacer contacto con su piel, pero la camisa que lleva puesta te lo impide, así que sin perder más tiempo, empiezas a jugar a desabotonarla. Te incorporas lo suficiente para poder llegar a los últimos botones y abrir la prenda. Él te sigue, buscando tus labios, que dejas que alcance mientras tus manos se ocupan en resbalar la camisa por sus brazos. Una vez que lo logras, él se encarga de aventarla hacia algún rincón del piso que pronto será adornado por el resto de su vestimenta. Pones tus manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujas hacia atrás, y, una vez que ha quedado de nuevo acostado, procedes a besar su pecho. Recorres su cuerpo con tus manos, como si quisieras memorizarlo. Sientes su corazón acelerarse bajo tus labios. Su respiración cada vez más acelerada, sus manos acarician tus brazos. Tu lengua marca territorios conquistados. Detienes tus movimientos para mirarlo, sus ojos cerrados, su expresión de placer. Se muerde el labio inferior, abre los ojos y te mira. Esos ojos esmeralda que adoras están ahora cargados de deseo.

Sonríe, se incorpora a medias y te hace prisionera de sus brazos. Gira sobre la cama para lograr que seas tú ahora quien quede bajo él. Acaricias su espalda mientras él devuelve el trato que antes diste sobre su cuello. Cierras los ojos, suspiras y te dejas llevar por la sensación. Murmuras su nombre cuando sientes a sus hábiles labios bajar por tu pecho y a sus manos guiar el recorrido. Amas la blusa que traes puesta, pero en ese momento la aborreces y le lanzas maldiciones en tu mente. Envías aquél pensamiento al fondo de tu cerebro: sus manos han logrado llegar bajo ella, y ahora puedes sentir sus manos maestras sobre tu piel. Comienza a levantar la prenda, y a besar los lugares que han quedado expuestos, cerca de tu ombligo. Sólo puedes pensar en que se apresure y te la quite de una buena vez. Lo hace, rodea tu cintura con sus brazos para levantarte y con su otro brazo pasa la blusa por tus brazos y cabeza. Luego, vuelve a depositarte sobre la cama. Sus labios no demoran nada en hacer contacto con tu piel, al igual que sus manos. Un gemido escapa de tu boca y él sonríe. Sin el estorbo de la tela, sus labios y manos no se dan abasto recorriendo tu cuerpo. Enredas tus dedos en su cabello, su boca baja ahora por tu abdomen, llega a tu vientre, trazando el camino con su lengua. Llega a la línea donde empiezan tus pantalones, tu cabeza ruega que no se demore en quitártelos, pero él se detiene y vuelve a subir dejando un húmedo camino. Alcanza tus labios, su lengua se enreda con la tuya, hasta que quedan sin respiración. Te mira a los ojos, besa tu frente y se incorpora. De rodillas en la cama, acaricia tus piernas sobre el pantalón para llegar a tus pies. Se entretiene en desabrochar las sandalias de tacón alto que te pusiste para la ocasión. Cuando lo logra, acaricia la extensión de tu pie, para depositar en seguida un beso en el costado y seguir con la otra sandalia. Una vez que ambas quedan en el piso, busca de nuevo acomodo entre tus piernas. Besa tu ombligo, costados, se entretiene en dejar húmedos lametones sobre tus pechos, encuentra tu cuello, respira con suavidad junto a tu oído, y a cada una de sus acciones respondes con un gemido. Vuelve a capturar tus labios, mientras tú bajas tus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al frente, le quitas el cinturón en un rápido movimiento que lo hace sonreír, entonces procedes a desabrochar el pantalón. Apenas lo haces, has logrado colar una de tus manos por debajo de la tela. Él detiene sus movimientos, cierra los ojos y deja escapar un gemido. Sonríes, la venganza siempre es divertida. El movimiento de tu mano se vuelve tan sólo un poco más rápido, y su reacción es capturar las sabanas en apretados puños.

Buscas sus labios: su boca empieza a hacerle el amor a la tuya. Se está quedando sin aliento, dejas en paz sus labios para besarle el cuello, mientras utilizas tus piernas para bajar sus pantalones. Al menos él tuvo la buena idea de descalzarse cuando se encontraban en la sala. Avienta sus pantalones al suelo de una patada y cuando lo logra, lo empujas para que vuelva a quedar acostado. De nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, inicias un rítmico movimiento con tu cadera sobre la suya. Él sujeta tu cintura mientras cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Su estado de excitación es evidente. Jadea, murmura tu nombre. Sonríes, tomas sus manos y las colocas a ambos lados de su cabeza, inclinándote sobre él. Él intenta llegar a tus labios, pero no se lo permites, lo intenta de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. Te mira con expresión de puchero, te muerdes los labios, pero no das tu brazo a torcer. Lo besas, pero en el cuello. Aprieta tus manos mientras jadea tu nombre. Vuelves a bajar a su pecho dando besos, trazando con tu lengua, mordiendo aquí y allá. Llegas a su cintura, sus manos se enredan en tu cabello. Lo liberas de la última pieza de ropa que cubre su escultural anatomía. Te entretienes en regalar besos, caricias y lametones en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Lo escuchas gemir, jadear, quedarse sin respiración. Su espalda se arquea y te detienes. Él te toma por los brazos para acercarte a sus labios.

Comparten un húmedo beso mientras te recuesta sobre la cama. Sus manos llegan a tus piernas, una de ellas se cuela bajo tu pantalón. Sus hábiles dedos se dedican a enloquecerte. Empiezas a arañar su espalda, se detiene el tiempo suficiente para quitarte toda la ropa, y entonces son sus labios los que se dedican a complacerte, su lengua a torturarte, sus manos a descontrolarte. Y cuando sientes que ya no puedes más, que tus sentidos se han saturado, se detiene. Se levanta hasta alcanzar tu boca mientras se posiciona entre tus piernas. Con ellas rodeas su cadera al mismo momento en el que él encuentra el cielo entre tus muslos. Rodea tu cintura con su brazo mientras con el otro se mantiene en tan dominante posición. Muerdes tus labios mientras tus manos resbalan por su espalda perlada de sudor. Gime tu nombre y tú el suyo. Jadeos, respiraciones agitadas, gemidos, sonidos de placer inundan la habitación. Así es como ansiabas sentirlo, como si fuera parte de ti. Unidos en el paroxismo del placer. Su cuerpo se tensa por completo, grita tu nombre y tú el suyo. Si tan sólo un orgasmo pudiera durar para siempre, rogarías porque fuera aquél al que te ha llevado. Se derrumba exhausto sobre ti.

—Te amo. —Murmura en un cansado suspiro.

Sonríes, acaricias sus húmedos cabellos y le das un beso en la frente.

—Y yo a ti. —Contestas.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo?

—Aquí estoy.

Se incorpora un poco sobre su brazo para verte a los ojos.

—No. ¿Te quedarías conmigo… por siempre?

Sonríes de nuevo, le das un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Por supuesto que sí. _I know you, I love you_.

FIN

-*-

Muchos saludos y ¡se agradecen los reviews!

Por cierto: no, los gemes no me pertenecen, porque de ser así, ambos estarían atados a las patas de mi cama, con una cadena que no les permitiera llegar más allá del baño. Mwahahaha. Además Camus sería mi enfriador oficial de chelas y Milo se pasearía en paños menores por mi casa. Meh… son propiedad de Kurumada, yo no más los uso (mmm) con fines de sano entretenimiento.


End file.
